Testing Boundaries
by funscone
Summary: Much grievance over a kiss, which ends quite nicely all things considered. HD Flangst. Drabble.


Title: Testing Boundaries  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Words: 534  
Genre: Fluff/smidgeon Angst  
Summary: Much grievance over a kiss, which ends quite nicely all things considered.  
Warnings: Language perhaps.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Notes: Written for the AWDT "Open to interpretation."

G.G.G.

"Malfoy!"

Draco suppressed his smirk and merely raised an eyebrow when Potter came careening down the corridor, his eyes flashing in the light of the torches on one side, and the moonlight on the other. It was a rather aesthetically pleasing sight, the left side of his face lit with warm golden colour, the other with a cold light blue—that is, it would have been incredibly beautiful if he hadn't looked quite as vexed as he did right at that moment.

"What's got you in a twist _now_ Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes, and fixed his best bored expression on his face.

"What's got me in a twist? You shouldn't have to ask you git—you _kissed_ me!"

The outraged exclamation made Draco lose control over his face for a second, and he smirked. "That's open to interpretation."

Potter's owlish expression was a sight for kings with the wide eyes, flaring nostrils and mouth open in stunned silence. However, he recovered rather quickly. "_Open to interpretation_? How the bloody buggery _hell_ could that be open to any interpretation at all you pillock?" He paused, "Well, other than that you've gone barmy."

"I could have fallen. It's quite easy to slip on these floors you know. Lots of stray edges."

"Hold on, wait, you're saying that you _fell_ on my lips?"

"That is correct. Your point being?" Draco was starting to get impatient. What was Potter's problem anyway? It was only a kiss for heaven's sake, just a little meeting of lips and accidental swipe of tongue—nothing more—and it wasn't as though Potter had the right to complain considering his own performance in the event.

"I was standing up. You defied the laws of gravity and _fell_ sideways?"

Draco grumbled, averting his eyes from the irritated Gryffindor's face and scuffed his toe against a crack in the floor. "Of course not."

"Then _what_ were you doing?" Potter's voice seemed to have become softer, and Draco took a breath before returning his gaze to Potter's face, looking at him squarely.

"Testing boundaries."

"So it was an experiment?"

Draco tilted his head, watching the slight twitch in Potter's brow. "You could say that. It failed rather spectacularly though." Draco scrunched his nose. "Pity. I had quite high hopes for this one. Goodnight Potter." He turned on his heel, slipping the bookbag higher up on his shoulder and walked in a quick pace towards the stairs, willing the prickling in his eyes away.

"Malfoy."

"_What_ Potter?" He said agitatedly, swallowing against the thickness in his throat. He spun around to look at Potter with an annoyed glare, the bookbag bouncing against his hip from the force of the fast turn.

"I was wondering..." Potter was walking closer slowly, face tilted slightly towards the ground, but eyes fixed on Draco's. "Since you were testing boundaries..." Potter halted a few feet away, and Draco could see something other than the torch light flickering in them, "If you'd be willing to cross some of them as well."

It was with a throaty whisper that he just before Potter's lips aligned with his own—and he could count the dark eyelashes from the glinting reflections of warm light—said "You bet."

G.G.G.

_fin._

a/n: Yes... I shouldn't be writing really, but then I saw the awdt, and this popped into my head and... I had to write it basically. I know that I should be focusing on Slide Away and Graceful Cure (and an original story about Vampires that I'm writing with a friend:P) but I have mock exams right now, and the realexams linger on the horizon. So... updating will be sporadical at best. Don't _expect_ anything for two months people.

Oh, and reviews are themeans with which we pay in fandom. A currency every fangirl(and boy)has. Don't be read and runs :P


End file.
